Look After You
by Hawbray
Summary: El no cuidara de ella, no lo hará...No de la misma forma en que ella misma lo haría. One Shot. Look After You - The Fray


**Cuidare de ti**

Estaban todos reunidos en la iglesia, familias completas reunidas para el matrimonio Hudson – Berry.

En la segunda fila se encontraban sentados los Fabray. Russell había regresado a su hogar después de suplicarle muchas veces a su esposa, al final esta había aceptado con la condición de que no volviera a inmiscuirse en la vida de sus hijas. Quinn se encontraba parada al lado del altar junto con Santana que miraba los gestos que su amigas hacia; era la única que conocía de los sentimientos de la rubia.

La marcha nupcial había iniciado, Finn se había ubicado a un costado de Quinn, con su típica sonrisa, Puck y Sam estaban tras él, ambos dándole sus respectivas felicitaciones por unir su vida con la mujer que amaba _Hipócritas_ pensó Quinn, los dos chicos sabían que solo se casaban únicamente porque Finn había sido rechazado en la universidad de Columbia y su forma de retener a la morena era casándose con ella. El no cuidara de ella, no lo hará...No de la misma forma en que ella misma lo haría.

Sus ojos avellanas se dirigieron al pasillo, en donde ya venía Rachel del brazo de su padre, con una sonrisa en su rostro, aquella sonrisa que tanto la enamoraba, que tanto bien le hacía. Una vez estuvo al lado de ella, el padre prosiguió a dar inicio a la ceremonia.

**-¡Espere!** – Hablo la rubia ganándose la mirada de todos los asistentes – **antes de que empiece quisiera cantar algo** – miro a la latina que rápidamente se ubico en donde estaban los músicos – **sino es mucha molestia.**

**-Adelante Quinn…**\- sonreía Rachel

-Espero que no sea demasiado tarde – susurro para ella misma ganándose una mirada confundida de la morena que la había oído perfectamente **– Esto es para ti… **\- miro directamente a la morena mientras Finn miraba todo desconcertado.

_**If don't say this now I will surely break**_

_(Si no digo esto ahora seguramente me arrepienta)__  
__**As I'm leaving the one I want to take**_

_(Como si dejase abandonado lo único que quiero__**)**__**  
**__**Forgive the urgency but hurry up and wait**_

_(Perdona la urgencia pero date prisa y espérame)__**  
**__**My heart has started to separate**_

_**(**__Mi Corazón está comenzando a separarse)__  
_

Cantaba mirando directamente a la morena que tenía los ojos y la mandíbula completamente desencajados, los murmullos no se hicieron esperar en el lugar.

_**Oh, oh,**__**  
**__**Be my baby**_

_(Se mi chica)__  
__**Ohhhhh**__**  
**__**Oh, oh**__**  
**__**Be my baby**_

_(Se mi chica)__  
__**I'll look after you**_

_(Yo cuidaré de ti)__  
_

-**¿Qué clase de broma es esta? **– Finn se estaba alterando ante lo que estaba sucediendo, más Rachel no reaccionaba…únicamente miraba a la rubia que solo la miraba a ella.

_**There now, steady love, so few come and don't go**_

_(Ahora hay "amores eternos" pero pocos vienen y no se van)__  
__**Will you won't you, be the one I always know**_

_(Serás, no serás, la chica que siempre conocí)__  
__**When I'm losing my control, the city spins around**_

_(Cuando pierdo el control, la ciudad gira a mí alrededor) __  
__**You're the only one who knows, you slow it down**_

_(Tú eres la única que conoce como calmarme)__  
_

Las lágrimas en los ojos de la morena no se hicieron esperar. Ella estaba accediendo a casarse con Finn porque pensaba que nunca tendría una oportunidad con esa rubia, pero, ahora, esa misma rubia se encontraba confesándole su amor, frente a todos sus conocidos, frente a sus padres… _¡Sus padres!_ Giro rápidamente la mirada hacia donde estaban los Fabray; Russell tenía el ceño fruncido, Judy negaba con la cabeza mientras que Frannie aplaudía feliz por el acto de valentía de su hermana.

_**Oh, oh**__**  
**__**Be my baby**_

_(Se mi chica)__  
__**Ohhhhhh**__**  
**__**Oh, oh**__**  
**__**Be my Baby**_

_(Se mi chica)__  
__**I'll look after you**_

_(Yo cuidare de ti)__  
__**And I'll look after you**_

_(Y yo cuidare de ti)__  
_

Los ojos de Quinn brillaban de emoción y angustia, esperaba que con eso pudiera convencer a la morena de evitar cometer el peor error de su vida, ella estaba destinada para grandes cosas, no para convertirse en la esposa de Finn Hudson; quien en ese preciso instante era sostenido por Puck y Sam que evitaban que el chico se le fuera encima a Quinn.

_**If ever there was a doubt**_

_(Si alguna vez hubo dudas) __  
__**My love she leans into me**_

_(El amor que me haces sentir)__  
__**This most assuredly counts**_

_(Lo afirmo con total seguridad)__  
__**She says most assuredly**_

_(Ella lo asegura con seguridad)_

Los ojos de la morena, estaban nublados por las lágrimas que descendían de sus ojos, al escuchar este último fragmento, asintió con la cabeza, logrando que la rubia sonriera y que las lágrimas por fin bañaran el pálido rostro de la chica._**Oh, oh**_

_**Be my baby**_

_(Se mi chica)__  
__**Ohhhhhh**__**  
**__**Oh, oh**__**  
**__**be my baby**_

_(Se mi chica)__  
__**I'll look after you**_

_(Yo cuidare de ti)__  
_

Rachel, sentía que se encontraba en una nube, flotando en la galaxia más alejada de la tierra, podía ver su futuro al lado de la rubia; uno o dos hijos para comenzar. El solo pensarlo la hacía feliz

_**Oh, oh**__**  
**__**Be my baby**_

_(Se mi chica)__  
__**Ohhhhhh**__**  
**__**Oh, oh**__**  
**__**be my baby**_

_(Se mi chica)__  
__I'll look after you_

_(Yo cuidare de ti)_

**-¡Quinn ya para!** – gritaba Finn tratando de zafarse de los dos chicos. Impotente miraba como su novia sonreía con emoción ante lo que le cantaba la rubia _  
_

_**It's always have and never hold**_

_(Es siempre tener y nunca mantener)__  
__**You've begun to feel like home**_

_(Haz comenzado hacerme sentir como en casa)__  
__**What's mine is yours to leave or take**_

_(Lo mío es tuyo, tómalo o déjalo)__  
__**What's mine is yours to make your own**_

_(Lo mío es tuyo, cógelo)__  
_

Quinn en un acto de valentía…tomo la mano de la morena, entrelazando sus dedos con los de la chica, quien solo se dejaba guiar por su enamorada.

**-¡Sácame de aquí!** – murmuro logrando que la rubia sonriera tontamente

_**Oh, oh**_

_**Be my baby**_

_(Se mi chica)__  
__**Ohhhhh**__**  
**__**Oh, oh**__**  
**__**Be my baby**_

_(Se mi chica)__  
__**I'll look after you**_

_(Yo cuidare de ti)_

Ambas chicas se miraron con tanto amor, que la rubia únicamente soltó el micrófono, apretó la mano de su chica y salieron corriendo del lugar. Mientras los invitados trataban de comprender que era lo que había sucedido

**-¡Rachel!** – trataba de alcanzarla el chico apenas logro soltarse de sus amigos, pero al llegar a la entrada, únicamente alcanzo a ver el polvo que dejaba el auto de Quinn que se marchaba a gran velocidad por aquella calle.

* * *

_Perdonen si la traducción esta algo regular__. Gracias a todos aquellos que en estos últimos días han comentado mis otros one shots...se los agradezco mucho._

_ Espero les guste y no olviden comentar (:_


End file.
